


Dancing on Air and Water

by tuesdayfic (tuesday)



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesdayfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't last, but it's fun while it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on Air and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VI. Mira Gaffney is from 2x11 "There's Something About Mira"

It was only fourteen feet down, Gus reminded himself. Just fourteen feet down. He stared with some trepidation over the cliff's edge into the clear blue water. How deep was it until he'd hit the rocky bottom? Depth perception could be tricky, especially with the light refracting off the water that wa--

"C'mon, Gus!" came Mira's voice from below. "I'm getting started without you!"

"Getting started what?" Gus called back, squinting down at her.

Mira grinned and took off her bikini top.

Before Gus was quite sure what happened, he was in the air, wind whipping briefly by, and then there was the cold shock of water swallowing him down. After an endless, frozen moment, Gus remembered how to swim, kicking and pushing up and into the hot summer sun. Mira was there, waiting for him, water glinting off her dark skin and hair, dripping down her shoulders and smooth breasts.

Gus had another of those moments wherein he wasn't quite sure what happened, only that important things were happening and all he could notice was how gorgeous Mira was and how good she smelled, like mangoes and coconut oil. When he came out of it again, his swim trunks were only prevented from floating off by how they were twisted around one calf. One of his hands was buried in Mira's hair and the other was tangled in the strings of her bikini bottom.

"Let me," Mira said, smiling indulgently and undoing the knots with one hand. She tied it around his forearm and said, "Hold onto this for me, would you?"

Gus wasn't sure about the logistics of this--there was nothing for leverage, and they were bobbing up and down with the motion of the water. Mira grabbed his shoulder and pulled him under with her, sputtering and laughing. The water was so cold that Gus thought any attempts on Mira's part would be futile--it felt like everything was shriveling and trying to climb back up into his body--but her hands were as welcome as ever and he found himself reacting despite the cold. The sun beat down hot against their faces and Gus couldn't stop grinning back at Mira.

He slid his hands down her back, her sides, kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. And yes, the angles were all wrong and there was no leverage, but that didn't preclude Gus sliding his fingers in and chasing smiles across her face and gasps across her lips.

Mira stared past him, toward the cliff, eyes wide and one hand clenched across Gus's shoulder. "It can't last," she said, and Gus paused. Then she turned her dark, bright eyes toward him, and her teeth were so very white. "But let's enjoy it while we can."

When they finally got out, swam around the cliff to the pebbled beaches and stumbled ashore, Gus's muscles were sore and his skin wrinkled. Mira's top was missing and Gus's swim trunks had washed away, so they were forced to cover up with towels for the walk back to Mira's beach house.

But still he couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
